Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's travels
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: Several years have passed and now the story will be told by Alex Moon. He goes on a journey and basically ends up in a fight for the lives of those he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Prologe

My name is Alex Moon, I'm the eldest son of a hero. My dad's name is Rick Moon and I'm next in line to look after the village if something should happen to dad. However, I don't feel ready and I hate how some humans think we're dangerous. My dad would tell me stories about his mentor and he always had a sad smile on his face whenever he did. Today I am hanging out with Drake at Mrs. Clines Dumpling and Dango shop.

"So we're in for another training session from your dad?" Drake asked.

"Yep, but I've been thinking man, I want to see the world." I said. "After all, werewolves can't be the only creatures on this planet trying to live along side humans."

"Hmm...You got a point Alex." he said.

I wagged my tail until we heard someone rush over.

"Alex!"

I was tackled by a very familiar person who considered me the Alpha son.

"DAH!" I yelled. *sigh* "Hello Conway."

"Your parents want to talk to you Alex."

"Alright, by the way you owe me three dollars for ruining my dango."

"Oops, sorry." he said. "I'll pay you back later."

"Later Alex." Drake said.

"Later." I said.

I walked away, during my walk I'd wave to a lot of my friends including Linda who was rocking out on her guitar. She smiled and returned my wave, continuing on walking I saw Lisa sitting in her chair her dad made for her and she gave me the sweetest smile you could ever imagine. I walked over to her cause she motioned me over.

"Good afternoon Alex." she said.

"Hey Lisa, how are you feeling today?" I asked.

"I feel better today, my mother is pregnant again. She's hoping its a boy." she said.

"I still think its wrong that she hates you." I said.

"I know, but I hold no ill will towards her, dad does though because she won't love me." she said. "Oh, I have a gift for you."

Lisa gave me a small box wrapped in a butterfly wrapping paper.

"Please open it when you get home."

I noticed she blushed and smiled at me so I smiled back and gave her a crystal butterfly. Lisa is so sweet, I don't know why anyone would hate her. Saddly the doctors said she must be monitered closely at all times because of how frail she is. In fact her nurse that cares for her when her parents are busy came out.

"Miss Insha, its time for you to come inside."

"Coming, goodbye Alex." she said.

"Bye Lisa." I said.

I put the present in my bag and walked on passing by Baxter and Daniela who were arguing again. I waved at them smiling and they noticed waving back smiling before they went back to arguing. I got home and was greeted by my little brother and sister.

"Alex, welcome home!" Kurt said smiling.

"Did you have fun Alex?" Sylia asked.

"Hey you two, did you behave while I was gone?" I asked.

They both nodded smiling and my mom Anna came out.

"Alex, your dad is chatting with Samantha and Samuel, please wait in the dojo." she said.

"Okay mom." I said.

Samantha and Samuel are the Children of Fate though they aren't exactly kids anymore. They are my dad's advisors and he trusts them a lot. I opened the present Linda gave me and smiled. Linda loves making rock candy in all shapes. I haven't eaten a single one because I don't eat candy often and I consider them treasures.

"Alex."

I looked up.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked.

"I hear you want to travel the world."

"Yeah, after all, I doubt only werewolves are the only ones that exist in this world."

"You are right, Samantha and Samuel have seen that you will make your own fate."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, but remember, you always have a home here and any friends you make will be welcome in our village. I have asked Samantha and Samuel to guide you on your journey. All you have to do is call for one of them." he said.

"Wait, so then..." I said.

"Yes, you will be going on a journey all your own." he said. "However, you must hide your ears and tail from the world because many humans aren't as understanding as you'd think."

"I understand dad."

"Then take these."

He handed me a hat and cape.

"The cape will make your tail invisible but try to make sure no one steps on your tail, it will still hurt."

"Right." I said. "Hey dad, thanks."

I gave my dad a hug and he smiled and gave me a hug back.

"If you ever need any help, howl, your friends will be there right away with either Samantha or Samuel."

"I'll remember that." I said.

I left going to my room and put the rock candy in my treasure box, but I took one I kept that looked like a flower. I packed up what I would need and I went down the stairs seeing my mom.

"Mom?"

"I made you a provisions box, and I have a book for you on survival." she said.

"Thanks mom."

I was about to head out when Mom spoke again.

"Oh and dear."

"Yeah mom?"

"Don't forget to say goodbye to your brother and sister."

I smiled and laughed a little.

"Right, well, goodbye mom." I said.

"Take care and stay alive." she said hugging me tearing up.

I hugged her back and before I let go I promised I would be okay. I went outside and hugged my brother and sister telling them I was going to be leaving. They both begged me not to and I gave them a hug and I left. Drake and Linda were waiting for me dressed differently and they smiled. I smiled and we got on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 1

On the Road, Meeting Arcane

As we left the village, we were saying bye to everyone we passed by. Linda's dad Jeffery was at the gate leading outside the gate and he stared at all of us.

"Linda..." he started to say.

"Dad, I want to go, someone's gotta look after these two." she said.

"I know, that's why I want to give you this." he said handing her a wrist band with a blue jewel in it. "This is a flare jewel, use it if you are ever in trouble."

"Thank you daddy." she said smiling.

She put it on and we left the village. We walked for quite a while and I looked at them.

"So, did your parents give you books too?" I asked.

"Yep, my dad gave me a book on identifying plants and mushrooms that are edible." Linda said. "What about you two?"

"Mom and dad gave me a book on animals that you can eat, especially desert animals if needed." Drake said.

"Mom gave me a survival book, remedies for wounds and fevers." I said.

"That'll come in handy. But so will our books too." Linda said. "Speaking of which, lets stop for lunch."

"Sounds good, and after lunch lets look for medical herbs we can dry out and use." I said.

"Yeah since it'll take a while to reach a town." Drake pointed out.

See, we don't have a hospital in our village so Lisa wasn't able to be treated so easy, that and her mom refuses that she's treated at a hospital. So maybe I could find out at a town or city hospital what is plauging Lisa. While eating lunch, Linda looked at me.

"So how was Lisa doing?" she asked.

"She was feeling a little bit better when I spoke to her today, I hope she likes the gift I gave made for her." I said.

"Her dad will make sure she gets it." Drake said. "What did you make for her?"

"I made a fancy comb for her out of special wood. It was hard to carve a flower and butterfly for it, especially with using the right glue and lacure wood paint." I said.

"I bet it looks so lovely." Linda said smiling.

I smiled, as soon as we finished eating we went to look for herbs. I looked over and saw a boy around my age laying in the grass smiling looking happy. I walked over.

"Uh, scuse me, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Laying here in the fantastic sunshine, isn't it great?" he asked.

"Yeah, to be honest." I replied.

The kid sat up smiling at me, I noticed he had bat wings and he noticed my tail and ears. He smiled hopping to his feet.

"Hey wow, you must be a werewolf!" he said with excitement. "I'm a vampire but I don't drink blood."

"I don't kill people, never tasted blood once neither has my dad...What's a vampire?" I asked.

"Seriously? You never saw a vampire before?" he asked. "Man where are you from?"

"Name's Alex, I'm from a village that's hidden because of the few werewolves that live there, So I've never been outside the village before." I explained to him.

"Oh I see, My name's Arcane Dark. Vampires are normally creatures of the dark that feast on blood. I was supposed to when I was 6 years old, but when I saw the morning sun and felt the warmth of day, I forgot. But I love feeling the light on me. My family shuns me for my choice and the servants at my castle hate coming in my room unless I shut the curtains." he said. "My big brother is probably frantic about me again."

"Why?"

"The humans from our town hate us because we suck blood from living things." he said.

"I think I've figured out why I wanted to travel now."

"Huh?"

"We need to show humans that not all creatures are bad, I've got another werewolf with me plus a human."

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure, follow me."

He followed me to our campsite and looked at Drake and Linda. They looked up as well and smiled at him.

"Hey there, I'm Linda."

"Yo, I'm Drake."

"Sup? I'm Arcane."

Arcane smiled and we all talked for a while as he was sitting with us enjoying a baked mushroom. Thankfully, Linda has that book so we don't get poisoned.

"Hey can I ask you why your not scared of your friends Linda?" Arcane asked her.

"Heehee, I've known Alex and Drake my whole life. Alex is the son of a werewolf who saved the world." she said.

"Whoa! Really?!" he said now looking at me starry-eyed.

"Yeah its true, he faced off against three werewolves with help from his friends and allies. One werewolf turned to join my dad, the other was a power hungry werewolf, and the third wanted to cast the world into a permanent darkness." I said. "Dad lost his mentor Zaicho to the power hungry werewolf and faced him after awakening a power he earned since he never tasted blood."

"Wait, Zaicho? My brother told me stories of him. My brother would be sad hearing about Zaicho's passing." Arcane said. "Hey, why don't you come meet my brother?"

"You sure that would be alright?" Drake asked.

"Yeah no one will hurt you if you stick with me." he said.

"I have an idea. How about you accompany us on our journey." Linda said.

"That would be so cool!" he said, but we have to ask my brother and also watch out for the Masqurade Hunters."

"Masqurade Hunters? Who are they?" Drake asked.

"I was about to aske myself." I said.

"They are a group of highly skilled hunters hoping to destroy every monster whether innocent or not. My brother said its impossible cause a balance would shift, only the leader of the group will hear out a plea if one's lucky enough to be captured." Arcane explained. "For some reason they are hell bent on finding something important, what that something is, I have no idea."

"We'd better be careful then." I said.

"So, wanna come meet my brother?" he said smiling.

"Sure, hopefully he'll allow you to travel with us." Linda said.

Arcane looked at Linda with a shy smile and nodded, he said follow me and started to lead us to his castle. I wonder what his brother is like, hope he'll be fine with Arcane traveling with us.


	3. Chapter 3

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 2

Meeting Eclipse Dark and Learning About the Masqurade

Arcane was taking us through town smiling and chatting away, he really loves talking. The towns people weren't giving him a nice look but they'd at least speak to him.

"Ello Arcane, what'll it be today?"

"Hi Mr. Mor. 4 apples please."

"Ere you go. Four bucks please."

Arcane handed him the money and then gave each of us an apple, I sniffed it making sure it wasn't poisoned.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mor doesn't poison his customers, he likes pranking them."

"Ey, enjoy now."

We walked on and finished eating the apples throwing the cores onto a compost pile.

"So, these people glare at you?" Linda asked.

"All the time, but they like that I don't drink blood so they're fine with it. They just wished there were more like me. You know, creatures that don't hurt people." he said.

"True." I said.

I took off my hat and itched my wolf ears when a woman walked by giving me a hateful glare.

"Another monster?" she said.

"Oh sorry ma'am, these are my new friends from out of town. Alex, Drake, and Linda." Arcane said.

"Friends of yours huh?"

"Yeah, and Alex is the son of a werewolf who never tasted blood." Arcane said.

The woman relaxed still slightly glaring but not as hateful as before.

"Glad to hear, now put your hat back on."

"Uh, yes ma'am." I said putting it back on.

She left and Arcane looked at me.

"Sorry, that's how they all react, even children." he said.

"Its okay."

We continued past the town to a castle. The front gate was up and so he lead us through a back entrance.

"Everyone's asleep except for my brother, come on, we're almost there."

We followed him to a library and he opened the door letting us in.

"Bro, I'm home, and I brought friends." Arcane said.

"Friends? I smell two werewolves and a human."

"Yeah but they are really nice bro."

A man got up and walked over.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Eclispe Dark." he said. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Alex, this is Drake and Linda."

He glared at Linda and I was going to say something but Arcane stood in front of her. Making his brother stare at him.

"Linda's different from other humans so leave her alone." he said.

"My my Arcane. You certainly seem certain she won't hate you." he said.

"Linda's from our village where there are other werewolves live." I said.

"And no one hates the werewolves in your village?" Eclipse said.

"Only my mother but she won't remember being my mother. Alex's mom can mind wipe those who hold an ill will towards the village, she was tired of my dad being friends with Alex's dad and feared for my life that the werewolves would turn dangerous." Linda said.

"I pity you." Eclipse said.

"We had to move though in case she returned." Drake said. "That's our way if they somehow remember what they saw."

"Interesting." Eclipse said.

"I want to make a world where everyone can co-exist in peace." I said.

"Which is why...I want to go with him brother." Arcane said.

Eclipse shot us a look.

"Excuse me Arcane? Did I hear you correctly? You want to travel with them?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes, I think its time I set out on my own. Our survival, all of us, not just vampires but all creatures are in danger because of The Masqurade." Arcane said.

Eclipse shut up and stared at his brother only to smile closing his eyes.

"You are growing up so fast. Little brother, I want to give you this. The eclipse blade I created, use it to blind your enemies with a temporary darkness to ensure a swift end." he said giving Arcane a katana.

Arcane took the katana smiling and looked at me.

"Take care of my brother, I'm counting on you Alex." Eclipse said.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to him." I said.

We left Eclipse's room and Arcane got a cloak from his room putting it on, with that we left to go onward on our adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 3

Leaving Town and Meeting Jason

As we left the castle, Arcane looked at us.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Not sure." Drake said.

"Then lets go buy a map." Arcane said. "We should know where its safe and where its not, I know there's a dangerous area around here outside the village."

"How dangerous?" Linda asked.

"Its a hunt zone, so we need to stay on the path." Arcane answered.

"A hunt zone?" Drake said.

"My family hunts on that zone, I don't want you guys getting hurt." he said.

I could see he was concerned about this hunt zone, this didn't sound good especially with Linda being the only human in our group. We needed to avoid this hunt zone at all costs, only problem was the store owner wouldn't sell us a map. Linda took a second map when the shop keeper wasn't looking leaving money for it hidden on the shelf where the maps were. And we went to the town gate looking the map over.

"Okay, by the looks of the map we need to head east to avoid the hunt zone." Drake said. "So lets head on the east path."

"No, the west path." Arcane said.

"Hey, who's handling the map here?" Drake said.

"Listen, my family moved the hunting zone this year." Arcane said. "The deer and lost wanderers decided the east path was safer 2 months ago and brother was furious. Course he's always angry if he's starving badly."

"Makes you glad you don't drink blood huh?" I asked.

"Yup." he said.

We went on the west path, I gotta say I'm glad we did cause once the sun went down I could hear the deer trying to flee but failing. The sounds of struggling that went silent making me shudder. I was taught by dad to always restrain animal instinct, I looked up as Drake and Arcane became defensive as one of the maids from his castle wandered onto the path we were on.

"Oh young master, are these three your catch?"

"No, they are my friends."

"...One is a lowly inferior human and two are mutts." she said hissing slightly. "Why would you degrade yourself traveling with them?"

"It doesn't matter to me, now leave." he said.

"I don't think so, sorry young master but I will have to kill these three. And I will make sure the human suffers nice and slow."

"Take a step towards my friends and I will slice your fucking head off." he growled holding up his sword.

The maid servant was frozen in place hearing her master raise his voice and temper in that tone of voice. She cringed back sheepeshly.

"I am sorry young master, I will leave."

"You better."

We all looked around to see who spoke and I smiled seeing Samantha appear, her appearance caused the maid to hiss jumping into the shadows. Samantha's hair was like sun light apparently or at least the color of it. she lead us safely down the path till we were far from the hunt zone. Arcane was sparkly eyed staring at her making Samantha giggle.

"You must be Arcane, I am Samantha, one of two Children of Fate. And an advisor to Rick Moon, Alex's father."

"Whoa! I-its such an honor to meet you." Arcane said before looking at us. "Why didn'y you tell me you knew the Children of Fate?"

"Never came up and you didn't ask." Linda said.

"Can we talk more in the morning?" he asked.

"Of course." Drake said.

"Just to let you all know, you will meet a young man who will ask you to help him save two of his friends from a small group of The Masquarade tomorrow. I can see you pulling this off, Linda, use the song of sleep on them. You are gifted with the power of music." Samatha said. "Now, if you need our help call for either Samuel or I cause a general just might be among the group but you must hurry and rescue the small group if he is out."

Samantha vanished and we set up camp, just as she said, the next morning a wounded boy came to our camp asking for help. He asked us to help save two of his friend, the hunters were going to kill them during the cresent moon tonight to fufill some ritual they believed would signal the end of monsters. He marked on our map where the camp was and we let him stay in our tent with Drake. We snuck to the camp seeing hunters wearing masks on their faces. I used my hearing to listen in on their conversations as we hid in the bushes that had a natural path in it.

"So the six winged angel will be sacrificed tonight?"

"Exactly, too bad we couldn't go with the general but we need to watch the prisoners closely. Too bad that damn demon got away. I was looking forward to tearing those wings off."

"I know what you mean, trash like that should just die."

I wanted to growl but that would give us away. We snuck through and came up to a cage where one girl was sleeping with her wings wrapped around her like a blanket and another girl was meowing and crying softly. I peaked out seeing no guards. I also noticed Linda was mising, that's when I heard her guitar and a few thuds. Arcane went up to the cage and swung his sword twice cutting through the bars and I gathered the bars up so they wouldn't make a loud noise.

"W-who are you?" the cat girl asked.

"Don't worry, we're here to save you both." I said.

"Jason found help, I'm so relieved." she said.

"Lets go before Linda stops playing." Arcane said.

I picked up the little girl and Arcane helped the cat girl into the bushes. Linda rejoined us and we ran as fast as we could to camp.

"Do you think they got them?" Jason said worried.

"Don't worry, I hear them coming." Drake said.

We arrived back at camp and I spoke.

"Lets get camp taken down and find a new spot to set up." I said.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"Because the hunters won't take long to find us if we stay here." Arcane said.

"Hey, lets use this."

We saw a wooden river boat that had compartments to hide people in with a special enchanted cover to hide certain signals so we could look like a simple delivery boat. Quickly dismantling our campsite we all got into the boat putting the weather proof tarp down and got going so we could stay safe.

"Thank you, we're going to hide in these compartments now, we'll introduce ourselves once we're safer." the cat girl said.

"Understood." I said.

We were now going in a completely different direction than what we planned but if we needed to stay safe and protect these three, its worth it. What will we see next.

"...So, this he's the son of Zaicho's student. Interesting, I look forward to seeing what this boy can do against Maximus. Fight hard Alex Moon, fight hard and prove to me you can that you are a strong fighter like your father."


	5. Chapter 5

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 4

Jason, Jasmine, and Chuana

While riding on the river I would peak out from under the tarp to see if we were being followed. Thankfully it didn't look that way and Arcane tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Shh...The others are asleep." he whispered. "Since only we're awake can you tell me about your home?"

"Oh right, back home we have a very thick forest to hide from the world, my dad became a sacred type of werewolf during his battle with an evil werewolf named Diamon, my dad has never tasted blood in his life." I said. "He said he was trained to fight by Zaicho, another werewolf who was killed by Daimon, Samantha and Samuel guided my dad by using him to change fate. However, because they liked my dad they stayed as advisors to guide my path."

"Wow, that is so amazing Alex." Arcane said quietly.

I nodded and we both looked under the front tarp, there was a checkpoint of Masqurade hunters up ahead but before that was a fork in the river. I nodded to Arcane and he nodded back. Going to one side of our boat and tipped at the right time to turn down that way. We floated for a while finding a boat house that looked abandoned but there were supplies there waiting for us, from Samuel.

"Guys wake up, we're stopping here for now." Arcane said.

Everyone woke up and we went to the boat house going inside except for me, there was a shack on the river. So I hid the boat in the shack since it looked so run down no one would think anyone was inside. I went inside and saw they were starring at the floor as a rack of boards popped up.

"Good, you all arrived."

"Samuel!" Linda, Drake, and I yelled slightly smiling.

"Hey keep it down, they're going to be looking here for the little girl soon. Samantha put a disguese on your boat to make it look like it hasn't been used in years, now down here, quickly."

"Can we trust him?" the cat girl asked.

"Of course, he's the other Child of Fate." Arcane said.

They nodded and we went down into a tunnel and Samuel closed the opening which it was a very thick door.

"Follow me." he said.

We went into a room with two spy scopes and Samuel peaked out into the room we walked into.

"One is disguesed as a broken clock face and the other over there is painted to look like a piece of bed post." Samuel said. "I'll keep watch and I'll tell you when they get here."

"Thanks Samuel, so what's your names?" I asked.

"I'm Jason Derai, to be honest, I wasn't always a demon. I was infused with a demon stone but other than the wings and slight developement of powers, I'm still mainly human."

"I'm Jasmine Kusi, I awoke to my cat form and spied on people, but soon I was found out and ousted as a monster."

"I'm Chuana, a six winged angel of destiny, those mean men think by sacrificing me it'll spell the end of all monsters."

"That's not correct is it?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Now, who are you four?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm Alex Moon, son of Rick Moon and Anna Moon. My mom is an angel and My dad is a werewolf. I have a brother and sister."

"I'm Linda Senci, daughter of Jeffery Senci, whom is Rick's best friend."

"Yo, I'm Drake Kiler, son of Dustin Kiler and Candice Kiler. Dad helped Rick during the final fight."

"And I'm Arcane Dark a vampire who has never drank blood."

We smiled at each other till Samuel suddenly shushed us and I blew out the lanturn, that's when we heard voices.

"So, we need to check this ratty old place?"

"Yeah, we can't argue with the general. She is pissed off enough as it is that we lost that angel already."

"Ugh, I'd still like to know what made us so sleepy and what cut the bars."

They investagated the first room and looked into the closet from what I could see when Samuel let me take a look.

"Mrrrr, nothing but a ratty old coat in the closet."

"By the way, Maximus said he wanted to do the ceremony to tear the angel's soul out of her body."

"Fool! Didn't the general warn you about mentioning the leaders name? If we mention his name with anyone around it could mess things up for him."

"Aw shit, I forgot, but it's not like anyone heard me say it."

"True, lets look in the next room."

I closed the scope lid as Samuel instructed and the opened the other one and spyed on them from there.

"This room is a lot bigger."

"Yeah, I wonder why Maximus would have us investagate this ratty old place, the dust isn't disturbed. I doubt they even came here."

"Yeah but if we don't search, we will be punished if we don't do as General Green says."

"Of course."

They were looking around grumbling.

"I give up, they aren't here."

"Yeah, lets go."

I heard them leave the house and snuck out peering out the crack in the wall. There was a woman wearing a mask, a green mask and she was wearing mostly green.

"So you didn't find the little runt?"

"Sorry Ma'am, nothing's inside the house except mice and spiders."

"...Alright then, lets go, Blue is waiting for my report."

Finally, they were gone, but we stayed in that shack until Samuel said it was safe to come out.

"I hate to seperate you but I should take Chuana with me to a special dimension, Samantha and I use this dimension to enter dreams."

"B-but, I can't be sure if you are trust worthy." Jasmine said.

"You have to, this Maximus person has no idea what will happen if he kills her."

Jasmine hissed at Samuel but Chuana smiled.

"Jasmine, I'm going to go with him. I trust him."

"No, what if..."

"You can trust Samuel and I."

Samantha was there and they stood beside Chuana.

"Chuana is the lost Child of Destiny after all, killing her would open the Gate of Shadows. Inside the gate lies an old enemy, the enemy your dad fought but he is not human nor werewolf now." Samantha said.

"Come, lets go." Samuel said.

Chuana disappeared with Samantha and Samuel and Jasmine meowed and her ears drooped. With what they told us, that certainly wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 5

Plans, Arguements, and Linda Sings

As we rode down the river in our boat Jason brought up a point.

"The Masquarade will be really searching for us now, how are we going to get past them?" Jason asked.

"Good question." Drake said. "We can't have Linda use that song each time, they might expect it after a while."

"Yeah they would." Linda said.

"Um...I can create silverware, everyone needs silverware for meals." Jason said.

"I can...Sing too." Arcan said blushing.

"Then lets be a dou, we can also earn money for items we need for our group." Linda said putting her arm around him making Arcane blush even more.

I took out the flower rock candy I kept sealed tight in a plastic case and thought about Lisa.

"That's so pretty Alex." Jasmine said after being silent for so long. "Where did you get it?"

"From Lisa, she's a very frail friend of mine, she's only allowed to be outside for 2 hours a day and can barely walk."

"Oh? Sounds like she got degeneration of the legs which is also going through her body. Its very rare and hard to cure if not detected early." Jasmine said.

I looked at her.

"What's the cure?" I asked.

"Pollen of a moon blossom, water from the YinYang Lake hidden in a cavern, White Olive Leaf, Blue Lavender Flower, Rare Nector from a Ven Flower and ground up dried black cherries." Jasmine said.

I wrote the ingredients down finally I could do something to help Lisa, to be honest, I love Lisa. She a real sweetheart and I want to show her the world one step at a time. But first she must get better, I will make sure she gets better.

"I'm amazed your friend is still alive, normally because of how frail they are they don't survive past 4 years old." Jasmine said. "She must be a fighter."

"She is her favorite creature is a butterfly so her dad summoned big butterflies to carry her in a special chair so she won't get worn out." I said.

"...Her life is prolonged then because of her father, that's just wrong, he's letting her suffer." she said making Drake and Linda stare over.

I growled at her making her jump slightly.

"Whoa now, never say such things. Lisa's dad truly loves her and is doing everything he can for her!" Linda proclaimed.

"Yeah, watch your tounge cat." Drake said. "Its a very sensitive subject."

"Obviously his mother never taught him manners, much less inheriting his father's werewolf attitude." Jasmine said.

I barked at her once growling.

"Never...EVER! Slander my father or my mother!" I said with an angry tone.

Turning away from the group I exited the tarp and sat at the front of the boat.

"You know nothing Jasmine, you should be careful." Jason said.

"Its his fault Chuana's gone, how do we even know she's safe, she could already be in their hands awaiting another Cresent Moon to sacrifice her!" she exclaimed.

There was a loud slap and Linda spoke.

"I've known Samantha and Samuel since I was born. They route out our fates at birth, Alex though has a huge fate to fulfill being the first born. And for another fact, his mother and sister are angels. His little brother is a mixed breed werewolf angel." Linda told her.

"I still don't trust Alex." she said.

"I do." Jason said.

"So do I, Alex has a friendly personality and loyalty to those he really cares about." Arcane said.

"How can you know he won't turn his back on us. All werewolves do."

"Not cool I'm a werewolf too." Drake said.

"I just get the feeling Alex will turn his back on us for that girl he likes. The Masquarade will make a deal with him in exchange for us, just you wait and see." Jasmine said.

My ears drooped and tears slipped down my cheek, why would she say such a thing? I will search for the ingrediants on my own, I wouldn't turn my back on my friends. A butterfly made of energy flew over to me and wiped my tears away landing softly on my head. I smiled lightly and hugged one of my legs resting my chin on my leg.

"I'm going to play my guitar, we need to calm down here." Linda said.

She started to play her guitar to calm everyone down.

It sounded nice as we were floating down the river the butterfly flew off my head and landed on my nose slightly before flying away. Looking up we came to a dock and I hopped off tying the boat to port and I stuck my head in the boat.

"I'm going to get supplies, I'll be back in an hour."

They nodded and I went to the town after putting on my hat and cape. I had to buy supplies that wouldn't spoil so I bought deer jerky, dried tuna, and dried fruit slices.

"Young man, may I interest you in something?"

I looked over seeing a woman with black hair and white eyes.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Dried black cherries, I grow them on my farm. The Masquarade though keeps trying to take my whole supply." she said.

"Yes, I'll buy some." I said.

She pulled out a small box of dried black cherries and I paid her. I smiled putting them into a bag which I would hold the ingredients for Lisa's cure.

"I also have powdered veggies, easier to make soups."

"I'll buy three boxes please."

She gave me my supplies and then looked up.

"Oh, hurry, General Blue is coming."

I hid fast and heard them talking.

"What incompitent men General Green has, I feel bad for her. Now Master will be scolding her harshly for losing that angel."

"General?"

"She doesn't deserve the punishment that her underlings deserve for falling asleep on the job."

I snuck past by making myself not so suspicious but that Masquarade general noticed me.

"You there! State the reason you have three boxes of powdered veggies!"

"I'm getting these so my mom can make soup for a while, we don't get to eat often." I said lying.

"..."

I put the boxes in my bag moving back slightly.

"Don't move." he said pulling out his spear.

I froze, this isn't good.


	7. Chapter 7

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 6

Caiden R.

The hunter general lifted his spear to my hat poking it, taking a chance I ran for it.

"After Him!"

The other hunters with him started to chase me I remembered about a trick I saw once and I knocked over 6 lemon baskets while running away. I leapt on top of a crate and from there jumped since they couldn't follow me that way. I made it back to the boat and untied the boat pushing it away from the dock. Going in through the tarp they all looked at me.

"Dude what's wrong?" Drake asked.

"We need to leave in a hurry before The Masquarade get to the docks!" I yelled. "Jason, Arcane, can you both use your flight skills to increase our speed?"

"You bet." they both answered.

We got on our way and helped them both back in when we were pretty far. I sighed finally relaxing only for Jasmine to start in on me again.

"What the hell?! You nearly lead them to us, I knew you can't be trusted!" Jasmine said.

"Shut up Jasmine, I lost them, I got our supplies." I said.

"You could've gotten us all captured!" Jasmine yelled.

I ignored her peaking out of the tarp.

"Seems you have much disrespect for Alex."

We all looked up seeing Samantha.

"You! Give back Chuana!" Jasmine yelled.

"Relax, she is safe." Samantha said. "Jasmine, you need to learn to trust these people."

"Hmph."

"Jasmine, its time you stop acting like a fucking child and open your heart like you did for me and Chuana!" Jason said with an annoyed tone. "If we're going to stop the Masquarade from killing all our kind then we gotta trust those who are like us!"

She shut up and the fur on her tail frilled. Samantha finally spoke.

"Listen Jasmine, you may not trust him but Alex has a deep hidden power much like his father. Alex has a fate unlike any other to fulfill, even unlike his father. You may not know this but his father stopped your world from being covered in darkness." Samantha said. "And at his loss was his mentor Zaicho, same werewolf that turned Rick into a werewolf."

"But werewolves can turn on you."

"Dudette, that was a poor pun." Drake said.

"I must agree, regardless, werewolves turn at Full Moon."

We didn't recognize the voice and I peaked outside the tarp seeing a man with a red mask. I started to growl and he just smiled.

"Relax and chill, I never had such a good laugh seeing Blue's men slipping over lemons." he said. "Saberfang and I followed, I don't bring my men with me anyway, they are so boring."

I stopped growling as he climbed into the boat and whistled.

"Roomy in here."

Jasmine hissed at him scratching up his mask with her claws. He smiled.

"Cat's got a temper. Call me Caiden R." he said. "Nice to meet the son of a werewolf who saved the world. Anyway, I gotta split, later!"

He stepped back and I peaked out seeing him jump onto a big tiger's back.

"Lets go Saberfang."

The tiger turned around and ran off.

"Caiden R. huh? Well, I see his fate is intertwined with yours, it is good to have an insider on your side." Samantha said.

We sighed after she vanished and Jasmine went into cat form pouting. Its been a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 7

General Green

We came ashore and I sighed.

"We should set up camp for the night, I'm going to look through the woods for firewood." I said.

"Okay." Jason said.

"Be careful Alex." Linda said.

"We'll be waiting." Arcane said. "I'll make soup."

I nodded and walked into the woods to gather firewood. I stopped and took off my hat to scratch my ears. Man this hat made my ears itch, I heard a thump and looked down in front of me. There was an arrow in the ground so I ran as fast as I could.

"Not another step monster."

I stopped and turned around there was a woman, but not just any woman it was that Masquarade general. I stood defensively.

"So, your the boy who made General Blue look like a fool. Well no where to run now wolf."

She took out a spear and thrusted at me and I had to dodge. She thought obviously that I'd attack but I wasn't. Dad taught me you shouldn't take someone's life unless the lives of my family or friends were at stake. I only growled at her only to become cornered at a line of trees too close to squeze through.

"Heh, looks like I'm bagging me a werewolf tonight." she said.

She thrusted her spear forward hitting my shoulder slightly making me wince.

"This next one's going into your heart." she said.

She thrusted her spear forward and I managed to dodge it enough. No more playing around, these guys mean business. I grew angry and grabbed her spear, growling.

"Oh, now you get serious, heh, this will be fun."

I didn't say anything and she kept tring to stab me with her spear. I used my claws when I was able to get close enough to damage her mask. She took a step back and took off her mask inspecting it.

"Hmph, you damaged my mask from my precious leader." she said. "Die werewolf!"

She threw flash bombs at me and I was temporarly blinded I heard her spear coming at me and I dodged enough to get close to her arm, biting down on it. She pulled her arm back in total surprise and shock.

"You...you bit me, shit!" she said only to retreat.

I stopped growling and took something out of my mouth smiling.

"Only hard enough to tear the fabric of your outfit bitch. Also probably left a red mark but no blood nor did I draw any."

I smirked only to flinch feeling the sting of a wound on my side. I walked back to the campsite keeping my hand on my wound. I felt dizzy, don't tell me she had poison on her spear. I fell down, the world started spinning it felt like I was sinking in water. Looking up, I heard footsteps race over towards me.

"Alex!"

I passed out before I could see who was rushing over to me. I didn't wake up till morning and saw Arcane.

"Thank god you're awake." he said relieved.

"Urgh...What..." I said.

"You had a type of numbing sleep poison in your blood. What happened?" he asked.

I reached into my pocket and out part of General Green's sleeve.

"Whoa, you confronted her?"

"Confronted by her." I said.

"Ooh, I'm glad you got her to run off." he said. "This shows they fear getting turned themselves."

"I only left a impression on her arm, I know I never tasted any blood nor did I smell her blood."

"That's good." Arcane said.

"How's our patient doing?" Linda asked. "Yay, he's awake!"

Linda gave me a hug and helped me sit up. I took out a stick of Deer Jerky and munched on it since I missed dinner.

"Hey, thanks for helping me." I said.

"No problem, but now we have to be extra careful if The Masquarade know about you." Arcane said.

"But we got the antidote from Caiden R." Linda said.

"Caiden was here?" I said.

"Yeah, I found the antidote in a box and a note saying we'd need it cause you were being attacked by General Green." Drake said coming in.

"Hey man." I said.

"Dude, we were so worried when we found you hurt." Drake said.

"For once even Jasmine was a little worried." Arcane said. "However, not enough to believe your not going to turn against us."

"Let her think what she wants, I don't care." I said. "I know she's a cat and I'm basically related to a dog, but she doesn't need to be rude about it."

Sighing, I stood up with a bit of help from Jason who smiled at me slightly.

"Don't mind Jasmine, she's a stubborn cat really." he said.

"I'm sure she'll come round eventually." I said.

"Hey..About what she said about you several days ago..."

"Nah, don't worry about it, I just wish she wouldn't judge me so harshly." I said.

Linda looked over the cloth I tore from General Green and nodded.

"Well, there wasn't any poison on her clothes, so it was the weapon though next time the poison will probably be on her clothes." she said.

"I bet so, she seemed pretty scared when I bit her though." I said.

"The Masquarade believe if they are bitten then they must seek their leader's advice, go through several tests, and if they are in the clear they live, if not, then they decide to perish before they become monsters."

We looked up seeing Caiden R. who smiled at use.

"General Green is going through many tests right now so there's a lot of fuss and noise in the base its so boring." he said "Glad to see your okay though, not everyday someone fights back."

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, I better go, gotta make my rounds." he said. "Later."

He waved and left the campsite, so we decided to pack up and move onward to another destination.


	9. Chapter 9

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 8

Earning Money, Meeting Zaicho's Friend, and Truth

"Alright, we'll be coming to a port soon so we should each accept a short job to get money for supplies." I said.

"Right. Arcane and I will preforme for people." Linda said.

"Yeah." Arcane said blushing.

"I'll make silverware and sell that." Jason said.

"I guess I'll tell people their future." Jasmine said.

"I can do magic tricks for kids." Drake said.

"I'll do some crafts." I said.

Jasmine, Jason, and Arcane stared at me as I pulled out a few things I carved out of wood and had painted with a lacure paint on it.

"You carved these?" Jason said.

"Yeah, I make things mostly for Lisa." I said.

"Cute." Arcane said.

When we arrived to the town we split up and I opened a stand setting up my wooden carvings. A strange man walked to the counter after an hour of selling crafts and he stared at my carved figurines.

"My my, what beautiful figurines young man."

"Would you like to buy one?"

"Maybe, tell me though, why would a werewolf make carvings instead of attacking the people?"

I froze at what he just asked me and stared at him.

"Come now, its only a question."

"My father taught me its important to restrain beastial instincts like Zaicho taught him."

"Zaicho you say? I have heard the name before, so he taught your father?"

"Yeah, my dad never tasted blood and neither have I."

The man rubbed his chin looking surprised and curious.

"A werewolf who is born of a pure werewolf, and here I thought that was only legend."

"Its more than legend, to bad the Masquarade don't want to see it that way."

"You mentioned Zaicho...How is he doing?"

"...He died, he was killed by a werewolf hungry for power when my dad was a teenager."

"..." He said nothing. "I knew he died, I didn't know how."

"Did you know Zaicho?"

"Yes, I trained along side him. Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Anako Graves. Some call me Dou Blade for my use of two blades. Alex, I have been watching you as you travel and I need you to know that Caiden R. was able to wipe your image from General Green's memory all they know is that a werewolf bit General Green." he said. "I would like to train you and your friends, you have a very challanging fight ahead of you."

"But..."

"Alex, you will find you need to do things you wouldn't ever do in order to survive." he said before handing me a bottle with a flower in it. "Here, I know you're trying to help someone, so here's a blue lavender flower."

I took the flower bottle and looked at him.

"Thanks and where should we meet up with you to train?"

"There's a mythyical white forest 10 miles south down the river."

He picked up a wooden rose and paid me for it.

"See you there Alex, be ready."

He vanished and I continued to sell my crafts and I sold out. Metting up with the others I asked how they did.

"Linda and I made about 45 dollars playing music and singing." Arcane said.

"I made about 20 dollars." Drake said.

"I earned 100 dollars for the silverware." Jason said.

"I earned 26 dollars." Jasmine said.

"What about you Alex?" Linda asked.

"I earned 150 dollars, people here really love carvings." I said. "So in total we all earned 341 dollars. Not bad really, we need to use the money for supplies only."

"Alex, where did you get that flower in a jar? Did you actually make more than you're telling us?" Jasmine said accusing me of stealing.

"No, this was given to me by a friend of Zaicho." I said. "He said his name is Anako Graves."

Jasmine and Jason froze.

"D-did you say Anako Graves?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Dude, they say he has no mercy towards anyone or anything." Jason said.

"He's going to train us." I said.

"What?!" Why would you accept the offer of a man who is so very violent?!" Jasmine yelled.

"Because I need a mentor. At the level of skill we are at we won't last against The Masquarade." I said.

"We can find another mentor." Jason said.

"No." I said. "Think about Linda's safety on our group, there's only so much she can do right now. I'd hate for us to have to get stronger by a way we don't want."

"Alex is right." Drake said.

"How is he right? He's insane!" Jasmine yelled.

"You know I've had just about enough of you cat." Drake said growling.

"Listen, Alex is making a good point. Linda is the only human on our team." Arcane said.

"Wait she's human? Why do we have a human with us, she'd be even more of a turncoat than Alex." Jasmine said hissing at Linda.

"Don't hiss at the girl who played music to make the guards fall asleep so that Alex and Arcane could save your sorry ass." Linda said.

Jasmine shut up instantly and Jason looked up.

"...Your right, I'd hate to wind up fully demon to fight the hunters. I'd lose my humanity." he said.

"I'm already at risk for losing my sanity because my father tasted blood and even killed people before my mom and Alex's dad became his friends." Drake said. "I'd go into some kind of mode if I tasted blood."

"I don't want to drink blood, I'd never be able to go in sunlight ever again and I'd be a constant threat not to just anyone but you guys too. I don't want that." Arcane said.

"My father never tasted blood when he became a legendary werewolf. I don't have any idea what would happen if I tasted blood and I'd rather not find out at all." I said.

We all had shut up suddenly thinking about what fate holds and Samantha smiled appearing. We all looked up and she sighed the smile fading.

"Children, I should tell you of your fates one at a time, let us go to the boat."

So we followed her to the boat, what is she going to tell us I wonder? Nothing bad I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 9

Important Fate

Once we were at the boat Samantha motioned over Linda first to talk to her by the river while we were waiting in the boat. I focused my ears to hear what she'd say.

"Linda, your fate is a special one. You will find a stone of elements ment for the User of Storms, this stone will grant you power to your music when you use it for fighting, trust me, that will come in handy to you as you can summon Elements to strike your enemies." Samantha said.

"Whoa, that's not so bad." Linda said. "The way your expression was it sounded bad."

Samantha giggled.

"Send out Arcane next."

Linda came back onto the boat and sent Arcane out.

"Arcane, your fate, you will become a different kind of vampire. Your body can't stand blood, so if you consumed any you would be poisoned and it would kill you. In ancient times, there was a vampire like you but he had drank blood. It was only when he met his true love he started swearing off blood. He finally came into the sun remembering how beautiful it was and in troubled times became a solar vampire. A sacred creature with white wings, he slain thousands of vampires to protect his love."

"Awesome!" Arcane said.

"Please send out Jason."

"Got it."

One by one, she told everyone their fates. Jason would find a light stone completing his demon stone and he wouldn't lose himself. Jasmine's ability to spy would still come in handy but her Fate is still clouded because she won't trust us still. Drake would become a shadow werewolf enabling him to sneak into the enemie's shadow controlling their body forcing them to become a werewolf if he wished. Pretty handy if you ask me. Now it is my turn.

"Alex, I have seen what kind of fate you will have and its the most important fate of all." Samantha said.

"Really? What is my fate?" I asked.

"One the day of the final, most important battle of your life, you will awaken your most powerful werewolf side. You see, you do have angel DNA in your blood that lies unawakened inside you however..."

"However?" I asked.

"The only way it will be awakened is by you being slain by an old enemy, you will not die but it will look like it to everyone else. An Angel werewolf is extremely rare."

"But isn't my brother one?"

"Not exactly. Your brother is a hybrid, a werewolf with wings. An Angel werewolf has wings that cast off stars and is caplable of using the most holy magic possible." she told me.

"My fate sounds complicated." I said.

"I can tell you want to know more but I can't reveal when and how for now. Go, Anako is waiting for you to arrive to start training you."

She vanished and I kept thinking about what she said. I got on the boat afterwards and we set off, everyone was talking about their fates and smiling. Me...I was completely silent.

"Alex?" Arcane said.

I didn't answer.

"Alex, what did Samantha tell you?"

"Don't worry about it right now, I'll tell you later." I said.

I sat outside on the boat watching the fish swim by. I saw the butterfly that cheered me up the last time and I smiled reaching out my hand and it landed in my hand. Linda started to sing again as we floated down the river and I smiled thinking about Lisa, I thought about her smile, I thought about all the things we can do together once she is better. I want to show her the flower field where the butterflies gather every year. The butterfly flew off my hand landing on my right ear, I know I have to survive this journey if I want to make that happen so I just gotta hold on.

"Lisa, I promise, I will cure you and survive this journey. Just wait for me to come home." I said to myself.

The butterfly soon flew off into the sky as Linda finished singing. Next stop, the white forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 10

The White Forest

As we sailed on the river I noticed the sky was dark, it wasn't night time but there was a storm coming. I sniffed the air, it was easy to tell it was going to be a heavy down pour by how heavy the scent of rain was in the air. Judging by how heavy the scent was, it meant we were in for a very bad storm. Dad always said to be ready for unexpected weather. I went inside the boat.

"Get ready everyone, we're in for a storm." I said putting on a raincoat.

"But what about you?" Jason asked.

"Someone's gotta make sure that the boat doesn't steer off course let alone take on too much water." I said.

I headed back outside and grabbed the boat rutter as it started raining and the wind was picking up. I was right, it soon became an all out storm and I had to keep the boat on track. The river was rising because of the heavy rain but I have to keep the boat from tipping over. That wasn't an easy job as the winds were rough and cold water kept hitting me in the face. Well at least I was keeping awake though thanks to the cold water. I felt a second pair of hands grab the rutter and I looked over seeing Drake in his raincoat.

"Drake?"

"Heh, Two werewolves are better than one you know. You looked like you were having some trouble."

"Thanks man."

"No prob, you're like a brother to me, I can't let you do this alone." he said.

With his help, we were able to steer the boat through the storm and finally found the entrance to the White Forest after the storm was over. Linda tossed a towel to Drake and I smiling.

"You two better dry up, wouldn't want either of you smelling like wet dogs you know." Linda said.

"Haha, very funny Linda." Drake said rolling his eyes.

I was drying off my hair and ears while they had a little quarrel. I also had to dry off my tail. Yeah its not very fun to for fur to smell bad after getting wet, especially soaking wet from the river. I normally preffer shaking the water off but that would involve getting undressed and turning and since there are two girls in the group...That would be majorly embarrassing.

"We're docking here in this hidden grove." I said shaking some of the water off my head. "No one would suspect us to be here aside Anako."

"Good plan dude. We do need training, if we're going to face the Masquarade we need to be ready." Drake said.

"Your right." Jason said climbing out of the boat. "I'm tired of running."

"We have to grow up if we're going to show people that we're not as bad as they think you know." Arcane said also climbing out.

"Yeah." I said.

Linda and Jason had to pull a hissing Jasmine out of the boat, she didn't want to go train and Linda smirked calling her a fraidy cat. Jason was trying not to snicker as Jasmine hissed at Linda telling her to take it back.

"Make me fraidy cat, you are a fraidy cat if you really think you sould stay back just because the guy's last name is Graves." she said.

"Its his reputation I'm affraid of." Jasmine said. "He's a double swordsman but also has a temper like you never saw. Some say a dragon's temper but no one knows for sure. Only Zaicho knew."

"Zaicho died when my dad was a little older than I am now." I said.

"I'm not going! Only Zaicho could calm Anako, I'm not going to move from this spot."

A little while passed and Jason was carrying the now hissing Jasmine over his shoulder as she kicked the air and punched him in the back a few times. His wings were blocking her punches making it a bit useless.

"Fuck you Jason! You put me down damnit!" she yelled.

"Sheesh, shut up already Jasmine." Drake said.

"Stay out of this mutt!" she yelled.

"If you even think about changing to cat form I won't hesitate to put you into the cat carrier." Jason threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Well she did, now she's hissing and growling from inside the cat carrier. We walked around the forest, I have to admit, this place is very tranquil and peaceful despite Jasmine's growling. Our path is marked so we could make our way to the center of the forest. Finally miss hissy fit was finished hissing.

"So where to now?" Arcane asked.

I sniffed the air.

"Left, the smell of lilacs go this way." I said.

True marking a trail for us to follow using Lilacs is odd but I guess its easy. Finally we reached the center of the forest, Anako was there petting a pegasus.

"Good to see you've arrived safely, that was quite a storm you sailed through. Great work." he said.

"Anako." I said. "We're here to train, though one against her will."

"I know, she doesn't think I can control my temper." he said. "Come inside, I'll make you tea to warm up before we start your training."

So we went into his house, training would start very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 11

My Temper

Once inside I got tackled.

"Alex!"

"Huh Conway? DAAAH!" I yelled.

"A few of us came here to train with you Alex."

"Huh? Who else is here?" I asked.

"Daniella and Baxter." he said.

The two came out of a room and smiled, Daniella was carrying her crossbow and Baxter was carrying his sword.

"Anyone else?" I asked smiling.

We looked up seeing Lila and there were two boys with her that we didn't recognize but one looked to be Chuana's age and the other looked a year older than me.

"Sis!" Drake yelled and ran over hugging Lila.

"Hey bro." she said smiling and hugged him back.

"Long time no see Alex, we heard about what you are doing." Daniella said.

"Sounds like fun, I'd like to kick ass. Especially if this group threatens the lives of my friends." Baxter said. "By the way, we met these two on the way here."

"I'm Zack a human Phienox. This is Ren, none of us know much about him though." he said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Alex...Are these two hunters?" Arcane asked.

"They're the children of hunters who bring werewolves to our village if they want a home. Guys, meet our friends Baxter, Daniella, and Conway." I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arcane, a vampire prince but I don't drink blood."

"I'm Jason, basically an incomplete demon but I used to be human."

Jasmine glared at them.

"Those two are hunters, how do we know they don't work for them?" she hissed.

"This cat is suspicious of everyone isn't she?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, Jasmine trusts no one except for Jason and Chuana." I said.

"Not all hunters are bad, our dad's mentor was a hunter too." Baxter said.

I looked over seeing Jason talking to Lila and they were having a ball. So I looked at Daniella.

"How's Lisa doing?" I asked.

"She's doing okay, she's worried about you." she said.

"I'm worried about her too. Oh, here, I already got a few of these. They're a cure for what she has." I said.

Daniella looked over the list and then smiled.

"Great, we can all look for these."

"Why bother, that girl shouldn't be made to suffer. Her father's only keeping her alive for a selfish reason." Jasmine said making everyone stare at her. "Who cares, I never asked to go with you guys. I thought you'd drop Jason, Chuana, and I off at a port so we could go into hiding again."

I clenched my fist as she continued.

"I just want to find a safe place where I can lay in the sun with Chuana and Jason, but you are the worst of them all Alex. You'd willingly put our lives in danger, especially Chuana's life. You're a werewolf and I don't trust you just like I don't trust Drake or that boy. I also don't trust your loser friend Linda because she's a human." she said. "And Finally I-"

Everyone heard a loud slap and starred in shock as I grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Listen here you fucking cat, I hate how cowardly you are. I hate how you think everything is the fault of others and not yourself. I hate that you talk so disrespectfully of my heritage. I hate how you think my friends would turn on those we meet. I hate how you think even the Children of Fate are against us. I hate how you blame Lisa's father for wanting to help his daughter, the girl I love most. But what I hate most of all in this room is you. You fucking stupid cowardly cat!" I yelled throwing her down harshly.

Everyone was in a state of shock and Anako sighed, he didn't say anything. Even Jasmine was at a loss for words I left the room slaming the door and went outside and looked at the sky. I just want to be alone for a while...I hate cowards.

"Bitch is going to get herself killed if she doesn't trust us." I growled.

Looking to the stars I sighed and sat down.


	13. Chapter 13

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 12

A Surprise

I stare at the stars thinking about Lisa's smiling face when I hear a meow and look back.

"..."

"Hey...I never knew you had it in you to be so fierce. I'm sorry."

I said nothing looking away. She sees I won't talk to her and walked away, I won't talk to her because she's not truly sorry, I could tell in her tone. Anako came outside and sat next to me.

"Quite harsh, but your words did break part of the barrier of no trust she has." he said.

"...But she still won't trust me or my friends. She's not sorry, I can tell by someone's tone if they truly mean what they say or not." I said.

"A useful skill. Come, lets go back inside and begin training."

I followed him inside and glared at Jasmine as she was talking bad about me to Zack and Len. From what I could tell, she doesn't think anyone should trust a werewolf but I realized something. She trusts Drake more than me, she treats me as though I'm a werewolf who has tasted blood. Maybe worse.

"Alright, I will see what skills you each possess. Once I assess your skills I will teach you new skills." Arcane said before looking at Jasmine. "As for you, quit lying about Alex. You treat him as though he were a werewolf of shadows and he isn't."

Jasmine hissed under her breath and pouted.

"Alex, let me see your skills first."

I made my staff appear, yes I use a staff to fight most of the time unless its a serious situation then I either will run or use my werewolf side to fight. Anako controled the training dummy saying that if the target is moving that will give him a better assessment of our skills. After my training fight Anako had a half smile.

"Good, but not good enough. Next?"

One by one, he tested us all. I was drinking water when I looked up seeing Jasmine. Fuck... Can't she just leave me alone?

"What do you want cat?" I said.

"Oh why so grouchy mutt? I just wated to chat."

"I know your not sorry, I can tell." I said.

"Oh and hear I thought you were just a mutt. I bet your only half werewolf." she said.

"Your talk is nothing but shit you damn cat." I said.

"By the way, Zack and Len won't trust you now."

"Fuck off." I said.

She was about to say something again when she got hit on the butt, commonly reffered to as a spanking. That spank came from Samantha.

"Samantha?" I said.

"Nice to see you again Alex." she said smiling as Jasmine meowed in a pained tone.

When Samantha spanks, it really smarts.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Someone wanted to see you." she said moving her wing.

I froze, behind Samantha was Lisa smiling weakly but none the less, she was there. I walked over and I hugged her smiling and she hugged me back.

"Lisa, you came out here to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, I was worried about you. Samantha and Samuel told me how you were doing." she said smiling.

Jasmine walked over.

"So your Lisa, why does your dad let you suffer?"

"Excuse me?" she said.

Everyone was listening in.

"You shouldn't have to suffer from this disease you have. Its selfish of him to make you suffer." Jasmine said.

Damn cat doesn't know when to shut her mouth, Jasmine kept going on and I held back a laugh when Lisa grabbed Jasmine's tail and yanked on it. Not only did it look like it hurt, Lisa had managed to pull out a few strands of Jasmine's fur from her tail.

"MREOW!" Jasmine yelled.

"Do not talk disrespectful of my father. He loves me more than my mother does, you may be jealous cause your own family didn't love you for you but taking it out on others is rude." Lisa said.

From that point, Jasmine held her tounge shutting up finally. I walked with Lisa to part of the clearing and we looked at the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful Alex." she said smiling.

I blushed making a flower crown without realizing it.

"Yeah, they are." I said but I was also thinking 'But you're more beautiful'.

Lisa smiled so cutely and I blushed even more, my ears drooped in embarrassment. I wagged my tail and she giggled grabbing it lightly petting my tail. I finished the flower crown and I looked at her.

"Lisa, look at what I made for you."

"Oh wow, Alex its so pretty."

She smiled as I put it on her head. I was a pup in love, my heartbeat felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.I took a deep breath.

"Lisa?"

"Yes Alex?"

"U-uh, do you have anyone you like? You know more than a friend maybe?"

I was extremely nervous, she just stared at me and then giggled.

"Oh Alex, your so silly."

"I-I'm serious b-because I... ILoveYou!" I said only I said the last part so fast that she didn't understand what I said.

"Alex?"

"I love you Lisa." I said again blushing fiercely.

She stared at me for several minutes and I was thinking its one sided love, but that thought was chased away when she hugged me. I hugged her back gently and I kissed the top of her head smiling, this is definitely a very nice surprise.


	14. Chapter 14

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 13

Discovery

Caiden R. arrived to the forest to help us train as well, he tossed me a staff and told me to never take my eyes off my enemy.

"And even if your enemy blinds you, use your other senses to fight." Caiden said. "Try fighting me with your eyes closed."

I closed my eyes, and everyone had to stay out of the way so I didn't accidently hit anyone. But I didn't understand anything.

"You have to not only use your hearing but sense of smell to seperate Ally from Enemy." Caiden said. "Knowing the difference will be of great help when fighting blind."

I nodded concentrating and sniffed the air only to open my eyes.

"Jasmin go eat your tuna elsewhere." I said.

"Why should I?" she said.

"I'll knock you on your butt tuna breathe. Your Tuna's getting in the way of my training."

"I'd like to see you try and knock me on my butt. I'm a catm we always land on our feet." she said.

"Unless you fall from a high distance." I said mocking her.

She hissed at me and I purposely tripped her and she fell into the pond. I just smiled while Caiden laughed hard.

"Do you want me to claw you on the face?"

"Go ahead tuna breathe."

She hissed again and came at me but I tripped her again and again till she was back in the pond.

"Mutt." she said walking inside.

I hate being mean but I tried several times to be nice to her and only met with distrust, how the hell do Chuana and Jason get along with her? I'll have to ask them later, I have to continue my training.

"Ready to continue?" Caiden asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said.

We trained for hours until I was exhausted, I went inside to get something to eat and smiled seeing Lisa sitting down making little rock candy butterflies. To my surprise, she could actually give life to them by lightly petting their wings.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Jason said smiling. "What did Alex think?"

"I haven't shown him yet, I want it to be a surprise." she said.

I hid around the corner smiling and then walked to the kitchen and got something to eat.

"Alex, a word with you?"

I looked over to see Samuel.

"Sure, what is it Samuel?"

"Protect Lisa, someone is going to turn her over to the Masquarade."

I dropped the cup of water I had gotten.

"What?" I said suddenly growling. "Who? Who the hell would do that?"

"Someone desperate to protect their own rather than worry about many."

I growled punching the wall leaving a hole in it as Anako walked in.

"I heard, I will keep her safe here, only Caiden knows how to get to my house but this is disturbing. Who would want to harm that girl?" Anako asked.

"I bet its going to be Jasmine." I said.

"No, not Jasmine. You have noticed that she began to act strange after Alex mentioned a certain something." Samantha said. "She's being used, at least her body is, there's a soul inside her that doesn't belong."

"You don't mean..." Samuel said.

What are they talking about, and who are they talking about? Jasmine's not Jasmine? I'm not sure of what to think at all.

"Samantha are you reffering to the betrayer Rick knew?" Samuel asked.

"Her soul never rested, infact it has become a restless angry earthbound spirit angry that her life was stolen from her." Samantha said.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Your father knew a girl once but why she'd blame your father for her death, I have no idea." Samuel said.

"Sarah, she was one who'd easily betray anyone for someone who's handsome. I have a feeling she's been promised revival by Maximus if she turns over Chuana." Samantha said. "The real Jasmine is stuck in cat form, but where, is unclear."

This is my motivation, I decided there was only one thing to do. Kill the fake Jasmine, but if I do that, everyone would think I'm heartless. I must think strategically. I know, Jason knows her best, I have to ask him. I went outside seeing Jason and I walked over to him and asked him.

"Normally Jasmine adores being around werewolves, she's a bookworm and used to have straight hair. But...Come to think of it, she changed after The Masquarade caught us. Now she cares about Fashion, she was extremely protective of Chuana, wouldn't even let me near her." he explained.

"And I know why." I said. "Because that's not the real Jasmine. Jason, I think you knew the whole time but didn't want to believe it."

"...Yes, I didn't want to believe that it isn't Jasmine, I can see someone's aura. Demon ability of mine. Jasmine's aura was blue but that Jasmine's aura is black, the color of a soul departed too soon from life grown angry at life that spurned them."

"We can't let that fake know we're onto her." I said.

I was about to say something else when a spear came between us both. I looked up seeing General Blue and I growled. Jason became defensive as well.

"Well well, so you're the same kid who made my men look like fools at the docks. So I was correct after all. You are a monster, and so I must condem you to death." he said raising his spear.

Caiden rushed out blocking General Blue's spear.

"That's enough Isaac."

"General Red, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"What's right, I am so tired of killing the innocent. Maximus has no idea what life is really like. I won't allow you to kill the son of a werewolf who never tasted blood!"

"You have grown soft." General Blue said. "I pity you."

Caiden pulled out two pistals and would fire a shot or two at General Blue or Isaac as he called him. While every while dodging Isaac's spear stabs and slashes, he'd fire another shot from his guns.

"Shit, of all the fucking times to run out of bullets. Oh well."

He tossed both guns and pulled the sword out and attacked close range. He pinned Isaac to the tree and spoke.

"Isaac, you better fucking listen cause I'm not playing anymore. Alex is the son of the werewolf who stopped the spread of darkness when we were 16 and Lucina was 14, the son of a werewolf of the old legend. Don't you get it, we must be doing something bad spilling blood of innocent people. Like that dragon kin girl!"

"You are so fucking corrupted General Red! You've been helping our enemies!"

Caiden leaned back.

"Shut the Hell up!" Caiden said suddenly banging his head forward once.

The force from that head butt broke both their masks and Caiden pulled back. Isaac's maske broke and half of it fell off, and then the other half. Caiden removed his, both were bleeding, Samantha walked out with the others but the fake Jasmine was missing. Isaac was wide-eyed in shock from what had just happened and I walked over taking out a napkin covering his wound.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to make me let my guard down so you can turn me?" he said.

"You know something, you are an idiot. You should open your eyes and see what our lives are like once in a while." I said.

Lisa walked over.

"Mr. Isaac, please, hold still." she said pulling out a butterfly that fly out of her hand and landed on his forehead healing him and then healed Caiden. "There, I hate seeing anyone hurt or killed."

He stared at her confused.

"Life is so precious, a gift so that we can bring joy to the lives of others." She said. "Why take away such a precious gift?"

Isaac was blown back by her words that he stumbled back.

"Isaac, don't you understand now, they all have feelings too." Caiden said.

"I'm not Isaac anymore, I surrendered my name to our master to show loyalty!" he yelled.

"Dude, that's foolish." Drake said.

"Your name is given to you to be the start to define who you are." Conway said.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

He shot up and went to run but Drake caught his shadow with his own.

"Sorry man, but I think you need to understand what we go through." Drake said.

I knew what he was going to do, this wasn't going to be pretty.


	15. Chapter 15

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travel's

Chapter 14

Interuption

"What the fuck are you doing?" Isaac said.

"I'm making you see what its like for werewolves. Not just werewolves really, all creatures. But since I can only cause werewolf Shadow Manipulation, I guess we'll stick with that." Drake said before manipulating Isaac's body through his shadow.

Drake has a power to manipulate shadows as he discovered, with training we can discover hidden talents needed to survive out here in the harsh world. But it wouldn't be so harsh if people could get along.

"Please stop it Drake." Lisa said.

"Why should I Lisa?" he asked.

"I hate to see anyone suffer, even if they have an intention to hurt others." she said.

Drake sighed and stopped, Isaac coughed finally having control over his body again. I'd say of all of us, Lisa hates seeing anyone die the most. Isaac stood up glaring at us.

"I should've come with back up." he said.

A sword was pointed at his throat by Baxter who really hasn't said a word since he got here.

"You think that would make a difference. My sister and I, plus Linda are human you think humans can't fight along side creatures, think again." Baxter said.

"Why fight by their side, they betray humans." he said.

"Dude, how long have you even lived among creatures?" Daniela asked.

"Why does that matter?" Isaac asked still glaring.

"Because where we're from, we co-exist." Conway said standing behind Isaac.

Isaac grabbed his spear going to strike Conway. But Conway reacted fast by slashing Isaac across the neck with his claws. See Conway has a bit of a split personality, his other personality is very dangerous when angered enough or threatened. Isaac dropped his spear grasping his neck.

"Conway, take it easy." I said.

He grumbled but I could see he was restraining himself. Isaac's neck wound wasn't deep but he retreated giving us another glare. I looked at Arcane.

"Where's the fake Jasmine?" I asked.

"Fake Jasmine? You mean that girl wasn't Jasmine?" Arcane asked.

"Jasmine wasn't a brat like that one." Jason said. "Turns out the one we were traveling with is a betrayer."

"Then we can't stay here to train, we'll have to move on." Anako said.

We went to the dock only to find our boat half sunk covered with claw marks and I found a note.

_'Dear Alex, I hope you like what I have done. You and your damn friends and even Jasmine's friends aren't going anywhere. If somehow you manage to survive against General Blue, don't think you can fight against General Green and a lot of other hunters. I hope you enjoy death, too bad I have to leave so soon. I would've gotten the information of where your father's village was at so I could have the pleasure of watching them kill him too. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for watching you suffer when they kill all of your friends. Hating you forever, Sarah.'_

I growled and looked up.

"We need to find a place to hide, she's set us up this whole time." I said.

"But we also need to be careful." Arcane said. "She may have an ambush waiting for us if we go back."

"Meow! This way!"

I looked over, it was a cat but this one was a different color than Sarah. I remember that Sarah was mimicking Jasmine so her fur was black but this cat had brown fur with a white spot on her nose and white paws.

"Hurry, this way! Meow." she said again.

"Follow her. Samuel and I shall set up a barrier in the direction so you can't be followed." Samantha said.

I nodded and we followed the cat to a cavern, there were straw beds inside and the cat looked up.

"The bears in this forest were really nice to help me, meow. Please rest here, meow."

I helped Lisa lay down cause she was exhausted, she never ran before so I was worried about her condition flaring up.

"Oh, looks like she needs some medicane, meow. There's a few herbs outside to help her, meow."

"Thanks...Um..."

"Oh, I used to be Jasmine until the Masquarade gave that ghost my body, meow." she said.

"Oh thank god your safe." Jason said picking her up petting her.

"Jason? Where's Chuana, she's safe too right, meow?"

"Yeah, she's with the Children of Fate." he said.

"Thank goodness, meow. I was so worried when I heard their plans to sacrifice Chuana, but I couldn't do anything in this little cat body to help, meow." she said feeling guilty.

"Jasmine, you have nothing to feel guilty about." Conway said. "It wasn't your fault with what happened."

"Thank you...Um...Meow, can you all introduce yourselves?" she asked.

Linda came in with the herbs and mixed them up for Lisa.

"I'm Alex Moon. These are all my friends. Drake and Lila Kiler, Conway Bluren, Lisa Insha, Baxter and Daniela Shadows, Linda Senci, Arcane Dark, Zack, and Len." I said. "And those two are our mentors Anako Graves and Caiden R."

"Nice to meet you all, meow. I'm Jasmine but while that fake has my body I can't call myself that." she said.

"How do we get you back to normal?" Linda asked.

"See this collar, there's no tracking device in it since they thought I'd drown in the current but deactivating the control mechanism is easier said than done, meow." she said.

"How about letting me help with that?" Caiden said. "After all, I'm pretty sure I'll be on the run from Isaac and Lucina anyway."

"Your a Masquarade?" she asked.

"Yeah, was actually but I couldn't stand the killing of innocent children." he said.

Caiden began working on the collar. Samantha and Samuel appeared smiling, I could tell we were safe...For now.


	16. Chapter 16

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 15

Caiden Tells All

"Caiden, can you tell us about the Masquarade?" Lisa asked.

"Since I'm on the run I'll tell you everything." he said.

We all sat down to listen.

"It started back when I was in middle school, Isaac was on the baseball team and Lucina was on the cheer squad. Me, I was not on anyteam, I studied things that people didn't consider normal."

Samanatha and Samuel nodded and decided to show us his past in our minds. So I guess we'll be hearing things from his point of view.

"I knew Rick when he was still human, we were friends but not too close. We lost touch as friends when his girlfriend flirted with me. Boy that girl couldn't kiss to save her life, not that Rick liked her even more, he broke up with her night before the dance. Then one day he moved away and it wasn't long before Isaac and I became friends same with Lucina. We were in a secret fort which was also my home. I was abandoned by my parents. See I never told anyone but I'm not completely human, I'm what you call a fallen angel who lost his wings. Mainly because my father cut them off with a butcher knife." Caiden said.

"Wait what?"Conway said.

As he continued, he told us that many supernatural creatures came killing everyone. Men, women, children. Some were devoured by the monsters, some of the prettier women, including teenage girls he knew were taken captive and forced to be carriers of their own children. Isaac, Lucina, and Caiden had actually killed all the monsters on their own catching the attention of the leader Maximus. But He told them to kill those who were still human and even then Caiden knew it wasn't right as he continued forward.

"There is another General in the Masquarade, She's the white general who knew I really wasn't human but took pity on me since my wings were cut off and I didn't know of my powers I definitely could pass for human." Caiden said.

"I know about that killing spree, can't make a reaper's job easy can you?" Anako said.

"Wait your a reaper?" I asked.

Anako removed his blindfold revealing white eyes.

"A living reaper yes, my swords are judgment swords, I decide with these blades whether a soul deserves to pass on to enternal rest or enternal torment." he said. "Don't worry. Please continue Caiden."

"Thanks. Isaac and Lucina proved their worth with spears but as fighters I bested them both proving I was more agile, I have more skills with a long range weapon such as my guns which General White gave to me and a short range weapon, my sword." Caiden said. "General White showed me the brighter side too, but she's inactive now, Maximus had her put into stasis because she's become possessed by something but I know its not a bad thing. They think they can remove it so they sparred her."

This information blowing my mind big time. We heard a click as he was able to remove the collar.

"Yeah, a gas bomb collar. If removed wrong we all would've wound up being poisoned." Caiden said. "We're safe, but it looks like we need to find Sarah."

"Right, I doubt it'll be easy though." Linda said.

"Since her cover is blown she'll do her level best to stay hidden from us, or try to either capture Lisa or Chuana." Arcane said.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt Lisa, not while I'm alive." I said to myself.

All I can do, is work hard to protect Lisa, which means more training. I will never give up.


	17. Chapter 17

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 16

Stealth Planning

I was training with the others and training with Caiden to highten my senses. Jasmine was giving Lisa some medicane to help her stay strong. Caiden looked at me.

"Werewolves are good with mostly close combat but if you're to fight Maximus, then you should also learn distance combat. But a plus is tracking, a ninja village likes werewolves because of their incredable tracking skills." Caiden said. "Conway and Drake will be doing the same training as you but with slightly different roles."

"Slightly different roles?" I asked.

"Yes, as you know Drake can control people through their shadows. Conway's other personality is a mystery so right now Anako is training him." Caiden said. "Besides, you need the tracking training to capture Sarah, she fears Anako. All spirits who've done wrong fear a reaper."

"What about the others?"

I looked at Baxter training with Samuel who had summoned the sword of the night, a sword said to have been formed in the darkness of space. Samantha was teaching Daniela about the deadly strike points on a person. Linda was reading music sheets, why? Because those are spells, magic spells in the form of music. Arcane was practicing with his sword as his brother actually came to teach him how to fight. Honestly I think Eclipse was surprised to find out that his brother would become a vampire of legends that he only read about. Eclipse had said to most vampire the white one was a disgrace but in honesty, the legendary vampire was one most vampires could only dream about. Drake's sister Lila stayed back with Lisa and Jasmine. Jason was practicing martial arts and infusing magic into those martial arts. Zack could summon a sun sword to either burn his target to ash or restore their life. Ren was too young to learn how to fight so he was acting as a lookout.

"They are all learning to become stronger, now, lets us begin more training. " Caiden said.

"Okay." I said.

Caiden handed me a gun saying it was a specialized gun with an enchanted bullet cartridge, meaning no matter how often I used it, the gun would never run out of bullets. We all trained for hours till lunch.

"Ren, what's up?" I asked.

"I think Sarah is looking for our location, I heard her talking to others outside the gate of protection." he said.

"Perhaps its time to capture Sarah." Anako said. "I really must pass judgment upon her soul."

"How exactly do you pass judgment with swords?" Drake asked.

"If you were dead, I'd use both my swords as a judgment scale if you have done nothing but good deeds lived life right, protected those who need protecting, then my white sword will glow. If their deeds in life were evil, treachorus, murderous without changing their ways, my black sword will glow. Sarah's deeds in life were slightly evil but the deeds she is commiting in these moments are not something so easily forgiven." Anako explained. "Spirits like her do their best to hide from reapers, even stealing someone else's body."

"Sounds like a hard job." Baxter says.

"Only for a living reaper such as myself. Other reapers made it all but impossible for an evil spirit to jump to another body so that they can continue their killing. Now an evil spirit would need help to go into someone's body." Anako said. "But they need something to keep a link between their host and them, Jasmine's collar for instance which was also a gas bomb."

That meant Sarah must also have a collar keeping her in Jasmine's body, but it must also be a type of bomb. If we were to go after Sarah, she'd use Jasmine's body as a hostage.

"We should find Sarah." Linda said.

"But if she has a similar collar to the one on Jasmine she'll use Jasmine's body as a hostage." I said.

"I could use my shadows to control her." Drake said.

"Be serious Drake, if Isaac came back with re-inforcements then that would make the situation dangerous." Arcane said.

"No doubt they'll comb the whole forest to find us." Conway said.

"And me of course." Caiden said. "Since I am a turncoat now. An offical one."

"So we'll need to capture Sarah without raising alarm." I said.

"Exactly, you must minimize the damage. Linda can strike a single cord on her guitar to make the enemies sleep. But you need a way to immobolize Sarah so that she doesn't wake up everyone. That's where Jason will come in, he can use a special element to freeze an enemy without freezing them in the literal sense." Caiden explained.

"So, when do we go?" Jason asked.

"Under the cover of night I'd think." I said. "I noticed the forest can get extremely dark in the night."

"Yes, that will be the time to strike." Caiden said.

Now all we can do is wait till tomorrow night to capture Sarah.


	18. Chapter 18

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 17

My First Kill and Rescuing Jasmine

Once night fell, we got ready and just in case, I brought my gun along. Jason and Linda were beside me and we set off staying low and hidden. Checking around the area of Anako's house we saw a lot of The Masquarade.

"This could be a problem." I whispered.

"Jason, can you see if there any inside?" Linda asked.

"I don't have my invisibility powers down pat yet." he whispered.

I sniffed the air and listened focusing on just the house.

"There's 3 inside. Sarah, Isaac, and a soldier." I whispered.

We shut up fast as a few hunters walked past the bushes with lanterns mentioning how dark it was and how we could've gotten that far into the woods. I nodded at Linda and Jason, it was time to commence with the plan to capture Sarah. Linda hopped out of the bushes surprising everyone and she played her guitar. Playing a slow guitar song, Jason and I had our ears covered. Everyone fell asleep and that made Isaac, Sarah, and that soldier come out of the house. Jason flew out of the bushes and used an aura to make them freeze in place and then grabbed Sarah. The soldier started moving way too soon and I had to fight him.

"Go! Take Sarah, I'll meet you back there!" I yelled.

Jason nodded flying away but Linda stayed worried about me. I had to dodge the soldier's sword striking back with my claws when I could. That's when the soldier eyed Linda and ran straight at her with his sword raised. Reacting fast, I pushed Linda out of ther way and backed up feeling the tip of the sword cut diagonally across my face. I raised my gun and fired it.

*Bang!*

I looked up as the soldier fell backwards a hole in his chest from the bullet actually piercing his armor. I walked over pulling off his helmet, shocked, he was no older than me, just a kid. He looked at me as my ears drooped.

"I was just following orders..." he said weakly.

"..."

I noticed a locket and picked it up, he stopped breathing and I opened his locket. There was a picture of his girlfriend inside and I teared up. I just stole the life of someone who probably promised his love he'd come home safe.

"We have to go!" Linda yelled grabbing my arm.

We ran away returning to the cave as Caiden worked to remove the collar. Sarah hissed and kept trying to pull back biting at Caiden's hands. Drake and Conway were holding or trying to hold her still. I sat down as Lisa was treating the cut on my face.

"Don't worry, that kid lived a good life." Anako said.

"..."

"Alex, you don't need to worry about telling his girlfriend. She died a long time ago." Anako said. "They're together again."

I looked up at him.

"You had no choice but to kill him, to protect Linda and yourself." Anako said.

I gave him the locket and he nodded.

"Can you take it to her grave?" I asked.

"Yes, right now you get that cut treated." Anako said before vanishing.

I never imagined I'd ever kill someone but I have to get over it. We have to survive even if it meant taking someone's life.

"Get your hands off me!" Sarah screamed trying to get loose. "Get your cursed hands off of me!"

"Oh shut the hell up Sarah, your run in Jasmine's body ends here." Caiden said.

"I will never give up her body, I'll kill her before you can remove the collar." She said with pure vile hate.

Sarah was thrashing about now and I walked over forced her down sitting on her back holding her head down onto the ground.

"Shut up Sarah." I said glaring at her coldly.

She froze and Caiden finally removed the collar. Anako returned and removed Sarah's soul which was in the form of a black cat and Jasmine returned to her body.

"Finally I'm back...Eek! What did you do to my clothes?! I look like a hooker!" she said freaking out.

"Take it easy, here, lets change your clothes." Linda said.

"Thank you Linda." Jasmine said tearing up a bit following Linda.

Sarah hissed and backed into a corner, Anako pulled out both swords and held them out.

"Lets weigh your crimes Sarah." Anako said. "You've betrayed and cheated among those you played with hearts. But the crime you committed as a spirit is so heavy."

His black sword glowed.

"You are through, its not enough to torment your soul for enternity. With how black my sword is, your punishment will be much much worse. Your judgment will be cast upon you by a much higher authority than myself." Anako said grabbing his black sword.

He swung the sword through Sarah and black demon-like arms reached out of the ground grabbing her. Sarah screamed trying to escape the grasp of the demonic arms that were pulling her down through the black inky ground that was under her. Finally, her screams went silent. Anako put his swords away looking a bit exhausted.

"With a soul that bad it takes a lot of energy rather than just sending them straight to an eternity of torment." he said.

"Wow." Drake said. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Jasmine and Linda came out and smiled. Jasmine was dressed in kappri pants, a white shirt, and a blue jean jacket, and blue sneakers.

"It'll take weeks to get this black dye out of my hair." she said. "Other than that, thank you all so much."

Jasmine smiled sweetly, all the shit we went through for her, was well worth it to return her to her rightful body. I couldn't help but smile feeling how greatful she was through her smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 18

Desperate Measures

The next morning I looked up seeing Jasmine starring at me.

"Good morning Alex."

"Morning Jasmine."

"Thanks for helping me get my body back, Samantha and Samuel said that there's a way out of the forest. We have to go now, because the Masquarade has your sister." she said becoming serious.

I shot up to my feet.

"Everyone up now, we've got a rescue mission!" I yelled. "Jasmine, how did they get Sylia?"

"Apparently she left the village to find you. Jeffery has been out searching for her along with Rick." she said.

I shool with anger, if they even thought about killing my sister I'd see to it that they would perish.

"Dude what's wrong?!" Conway asked.

"The Masquarade has my sister hostage." I said.

"That's fucked up, they'd threaten your sister to get to us." Drake said.

Lisa watched me worried as I growled absolutely furious. Once everyone was awake, we left following the trail that was marked. Samantha and Samuel must've gone to try and find Sylia as well. But we didn't know we'd find her once we got out.

"They'll probably be holding her hostage here at the end of the trail." Caiden said.

"You'd be correct you turncoat."

"Isaac." Caiden said glaring at him.

"Is this what your looking for?" Isaac said.

"Sylia!" I yelled.

"Big brother? Big brother!" Sylia yelled before the spear blade was stuck close to her neck and she teared up. "Eep!"

"Stay still you brat or else." Isaac said.

I growled at Isaac wagging my tail in a furious manner.

"Let go of my sister you fucking bastard." I said growling.

"Hm, how about no." he said.

He slid his spear slicing my sister's neck open.

"SYLIA!" I yelled.

"Kill them." Isaac said.

Conway rushed past us tearing apart a few of the enemies with claws as sharp as Katanas. Arcane slashed at a few as well with his sword. I fought against Isaac with furious motion slashing him across many parts of his body that would be considered fatal but he just wouldn't die. Caiden stood in front of me.

"Stop, tend to Sylia I'll fight Isaac." he said.

I growled but I nodded rushing to my sister's side, Lisa and Zack were beside her as well and I looked at Lisa worried. Lisa nodded but looked very sad and Zack looked up at me putting his hand on my shoulder. I fell to my knees and picked Sylia up gently craddling her close to me.

"Sylia?" I said as tears filled my eyes.

I waited for her to answer, telling me she was trying to sleep. Arcane walked over seeing my sister so limp and lifeless looking that he stepped back looking down. Caiden and Isaac continued to fight and Caiden stabbed Isaac clear through.

"I used to have wings Isaac, I'm the same as them. Think about that while you spend time as a monster yourself." Caiden said withdrawing his blade letting Isaac fall to the ground.

Anako walked over to my sister and I held her protectively close to me.

"Its not fair, she's just a child!" I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks. "Its not fair!"

"Alex!"

I looked up seeing my dad and his worried expression turned to a fearful sorrow. He rushed over and stared at Sylia.

"Oh god no...Sylia." he said. "Sylia..."

Dad started to sob, that didn't help me. I failed to protect my dear little sister and Anako looked at his swords, neither glowed.

"Its not her time yet." he said. "Zack, please revive her."

"If you say so." he said taking Sylia from my arms.

Zack glowed reciting an ancient text making my sister glow. I guess even a phienox needs permission from a reaper to revive someone. When he stopped reciting the ancient words, my sister also stopped glowing. My dad and I looked at her as she took a deep breathe and opened her eyes. She looked up at Zack and he smiled at her setting her down. I hugged her tightly sobbing relieved she was alive. My dad hugged us both as well and Linda wiped away tears as her dad rushed in and he smiled.

"Linda." he said.

"Daddy!" she said hugging him suddenly.

After the tense moments, my dad scolded Sylia for leaving home and asked how she got so far without him finding her. She answered I forgot to take the lucky ribbon she made for me and wanted me to have it while on my journey. He hugged her tightly and she gave me the ribbon and cried telling dad she wouldn't do something like this again. I looked to see if everyone was okay. Drake wasn't, nor was his sister, they both had bad injuries.

"Lets go, we need to find a place to treat the wounded." Anako said.

"I agree, the attacked us by surprise. Samuel is hurt." Samantha said. "Maximus is aware of us and is increasing defensives."

"I'm going to take Sylia home." Dad said.

"I'm going to stay with them for a while." Linda's dad said. "Samantha, accompany Rick."

"Watch over Samuel please." she said.

"I will." he said.

Samantha walked over to my dad and they both vanished. Lisa hugged me as tears were still streaming down my face. Everyone starred at me.

"Lets find a cavern, Isaac's our prisoner now." Caiden said taking Isaac's mask throwing it to the ground and smashes it.

"Yes...We all need to recover..." I said.

We got up and headed to search for a cavern not caring if the dead bodies of many Masquarade were still in the field. I almost lost my sister, I can't let that happen again. I just can't.


	20. Chapter 20

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 19

Nightmares

We found a cavern, but so much more. There were homes carved in the cavern though long abandoned. We could definitely rest here.

"Its a dead zone here, no radio waves can get out here." Caiden said. "Perfect place to hide."

I helped Lisa, Jasmine, and Linda bandage up the wounded. Linda played her guitar after helping and it helped us to relax after what happened. I went in the back where Isaac was being kept.

"Who knew Caiden would put vile monster blood on his sword to curse me." he said. "I'd rather be dead."

"You know you have the wrong idea about creatures." I said. "I know what happened to your town but creatures also suffered at the hands of humans."

"The hell do you want? Came to kill me, well do so. I'd rather be dead."

"Your so stupid." I said.

Yeah, I wanted to kill him for what he did to my sister. But becoming like us is a far more fitting punishment.

"Caiden was tormented by his parents and neither of them were creatures. They chopped off his wings, and even though he looked more human, he couldn't tell you."

"I was friends with a fucking monster?"

"If things had been different in the past, couldn't you look past it?" I said. "He was your friend, but you took pleasure of killing creatures, even those who did nothing wrong."

Arcane was singing along with Linda now as Isaac starred at me.

"Its true I want to kill you because of what you've done to my sister, but you're already being punished." I said.

"..."

I left the room and walked over to Lisa. Laying down, she rested her head on my side and I put my tail lightly over her. She fell asleep before I did, but I didn't sleep well the whole night. I kept dreaming that everyone I cared for was dead. My family, my friends, and Lisa, my love. I woke with a start and looked over at everyone as they were asleep and Caiden was awake.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said looking down.

"Your traumatized by what happened to your sister. I don't blame you Alex. You didn't expect anything like this too happen." he said.

"I almost lost her, my dear little sister." I said tearing up.

"Alex, I know its hard but keep your composure. Especially in the face of anything that is thrown at you. Only you can Save Maximus's soul from corruption. You have a great destiny ahead of you." Caiden said.

"Sensei..." I said.

"Heh...I hardly think I'm worthy of the title of teacher. For my past sins anyway, but helping you I am redeeming myself." he said.

I knew he was right, I can't dwell on what happened, even dad told me dwelling on the past holds you back from your true goal.

"Besides, Isaac will see things our way after becoming a Fenrir a few times."

"What's a fenrir?"

"A rare beast I encountered during our hunts. It looks like a large wolf with icy blue/black fur. Its been said this beast has power over ice, Isaac slit its throat then too but before it died it blessed me with its blood to curse its killer." he explained. "Isaac must suffer, the fate of becoming what he killed to truly understand what its like for those trying to live normal lives."

"It must've known its fate." I said.

"It was very intelegent for sure. Isaac may refuse what's happened and become agressive, so Conways forging chains with a specialized metal."

"This is going to be his nightmare."

"Very much so, and a bitter taste when he realizes that they'll just turn on him. Maximus said the generals are to be highly reguarded and tried to be cured but over time I knew this promise was forgotten."

"By Maximus or the hunters?"

"The hunters, Maximus is actually kind-hearted towards his own generals because they swore an oath of absolute loyalty." he said. "But not me, he knew I would be a turncoat and I think it pained him. But he never spoke a word."

"How would he've known?"

"The way I reacted, I was highly hesitant to kill a person just because they were a hybrid of a dragon and human, much like the dragon kin girl who could become a dragon at will. This boy couldn't hide his features. I remember it well. Dragon tail, dragon horns, claws on his hands, dragon fangs, hair as yellow as the sun, he had scales on the back of his hands and up his arms, same with his neck and beautiful emerald eyes." Caiden said.

I watched as tears fell from his eyes.

"I was going to kill him but he was just a boy no older than Sylia. I shook, I couldn't kill that boy. Lucina said she'd be more than happy to kill the monster, and I did what no one expected. I stood protectively in front of the boy. Only Maximus knew I was sane, the others thought I was being controlled by that poor kid. I even yelled saying he's just a kid, leave him alone." he said as he wiped his eyes. "I killed three of our own to protect the boy."

"Were you able to save him?"

He shook his head as the tears fell more.

"They pulled me away and Lucina stabbed the boy through the heart and though he still lived she allowed him to suffer. I could only watch after we left, the mother sobbing over the loss of her son."

I felt his pain, he tried to defy them only to fail. A nightmare for him, life as we know, is not just full of little wonders but terrible nightmares too.


	21. Chapter 21

Maplestory Werewolf 2 A Wolf's Travels

Chapter 20

Happenings

That morning, Conway put Isaac in the chains and welded them to the floor. This way Isaac didn't get away, hurt himself or others. Meanwhile, I was standing outside looking at the sky wondering how my sister was doing. Samuel's still not awake, though Anako said its normal since the Children of Fate need to recover from wounds by sleeping. I looked up seeing a messenger dove and it landed on a branch close to me.

"Oh, that's dad's dove."

I took the message from the dove and read it.

'Dear Alex, I made it back to the village fine with Samantha and Sylia. We had a doctor check over Sylia to see if there would be any lasting effects on what had happened. Your mother is very relieved that she is home safe and sound, even more so that she is alive. I did tell her what had happened, Anna cried hugging her before also grounding her for leaving the village. Stay strong Alex, you must stay strong even if you lose those precious to you. Love Dad.'

I know he's right, dad's words strike me. Stay strong, not really easy.

"Alex?"

I looked back seeing Arcane.

"Oh, hey Arcane."

"Thinking about what happened?"

"Yeah, and I read a note from my dad. My sister's going to make a full recovery and he told me to stay strong in everything." I said. "That's hard to do."

"You got a great dad. Wish my dad was that way."

"Your dad hates you for not drinking blood?"

"Yeah, he shuns me calling me a disgrace. But I learned to ignore him, now blood would be poisonous to me."

"True, what a destiny."

"Guys, come back inside, there's a storm coming." Linda said.

We went inside before the storm started, boy it was pouring out there. I went into the back as Draked cracked a joke of it raining cats and dogs.

"Not cool man." Conway said.

"Meow...It was in pour taste." Jasmine said.

Drake had smiled anyway laughing, I shook my head smiling.

"Drake, you better watch those jokes of yours." I said.

"Hahaha, right." he said smiling widely still.

I went into the back sitting before Isaac again, he looked up at me glaring slightly.

"What do you want pup?" he asked.

"How does it feel? Having blood that is foreign to you flowing through you." I asked.

"...You really like rubbing it in."

"And do you realize why?"

"You've made it painfully obvious several times now." Isaac said sitting up. "Because I killed your sister, though she is alive again."

"Exactly, I would like to kill you, but this is punishment enough."

"You monsters enjoy watching others feel tormented."

"You think you know all monsters, but you don't. My sister was no monster, she's an angel, just like my mom." I said. "Dad's a werewolf like me, my brother is a mixed breed but his wings haven't grown yet."

"You werewolves are the worst trouble."

"My dad has never tasted blood."

Isaac shut up.

"...A werewolf who never tasted blood? Is that even possible?"

"It is, also Arcane is a vampire who has never drank blood." I said.

Isaac stared at me in disbelief as I told him my dad's story. Isaac actually listened, from what I could tell it went against everything he believed. He didn't want to believe it, then it all started to sink in, he took lives of those that could've been proven to be safe among the people. including the lives of children that were innocent, even if they were creatures or even had special powers. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his irises small, as the realization hit him. It must've hit like, how do they say it, more than a ton of bricks. Isaac let out a yell and grasped his head. Anako and Caiden ran in and told the others to stay back. When he looked up at me his eyes were a full icy blue, the tears that streamed down his face were frozen to his cheek.

"Its not easy is it, realizing you took lives of those who could've been taught to be good. Its a realization that hits hard." I said. "I hope this truth has opened your eyes Isaac."

I turned and walked out of the room as he turned into a fenrir. Lisa stared at me as I walked out, infact, they all did.

"Dude, you were harsh." Drake said.

"Alex, is this journey hardening your heart?" Daniela asked.

"You have no seen what we have." I said.

"...Alex, can you go gather some firewood from the white forest?" Caiden said. "We'll need it since Isaac has turned into a fenrir."

"I'll go get some, anyone want to come with me?" I asked.

"We'll stay here since your acting so cold." Baxter said.

I said nothing and looked away, I walked out only to smirk slightly hearing Daniela smack her brother with her hand and hearing him yell ow. I couldn't help but chuckle, I had to change into some shorts so my clothes wouldn't get ruined I was going to use my werewolf form to collect wood. I've been used to turning though the first time is never easy and it hurts like hell, once you're used to it you really don't feel it. My werewolf has two forms, the one where I can stand on two legs, and my feral form which I can use to walk on all fours looking like an over sized wolf. Though since I'm just a teen, I look normal sized.

"I'll use my feral form, much easier traveling that way." I said.

I raced off towards the White Forest, once I arrived, I could see that the bodies were moved, they were in body bags. Realizing that more Masquarade must've come, I kept a low profile heading into the woods, that's when I heard talking.

"Still no sign of General Blue?"

I hid fast but listened.

"I'm sorry master, also there has been no word from Sarah either."

"Leave me to my thoughts General Green, continue the body pick-up."

"Master, if I may speak, when we found General Blue's mask, there was an unusual blood stain close to it. It was Isaac's blood but it was frozen." General Green said.

"I said leave me to my thoughts, you are dismissed."

"Yes master Maximus."

She walked away sheepishly yet affriad because of his harsh tone. That's when he began to talk to himself.


End file.
